(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information use frequency prediction program, an information use frequency prediction apparatus and an information use frequency prediction method used for predicting use frequency of various information (search key word or the like), for example, on the Internet. More specifically, this invention relates to an information use frequency prediction program, an information use frequency prediction apparatus and an information use frequency prediction method, which can increase the prediction accuracy.
(2) Description of Related Art
On the Internet, heretofore, it is possible by a keyword input to search information including a keyword with a search engine. The keyword input herein often reflects the trend and the current of the times. Therefore, many companies study a method of effectively using keywords as the search log data. For example, companies apply the time series analysis method to the search log to predict the future use frequency of keywords, and use this prediction result for their business activities.
Recently, lots of electronic commercial transaction sites have been opened on the Internet, to positively perform sales of goods. In these electronic commercial transaction sites, purchase control and stock control are important factors linked directly with the sales. For example, in the case where well selling goods one week later can be predicted, precise purchase and less wasteful stock control can be performed, which are directly linked with the sales.
Moreover, in many electronic commercial transaction sites, there is provided a search service of goods by a keyword input, and it is considered that well selling goods are predicted by the time series analysis of the search log data (keyword). For example, in the case of a keyword “camera”, the use frequency in the past in the search log data is subjected to the time series analysis, to thereby predict the future trend from the past trend.
As described above, with the method of predicting the use frequency of keywords by the time series analysis, high accuracy cannot be expected. That is to say, keywords on the Internet are very sensitive to the current of the world, such as the trend and current of the times. Accordingly, with regard to the same keyword, it can be considered that the accuracy is low, since the past trend not always applies to the future trend.